Question: First consider the expression for: $-5$ plus the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-3$ and that expression and then add $-7$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What is $-5$ plus $-9x$ $-9x$ $ - 5$ What is the product of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (-9x - 5) = \color{orange}{-3(-9x-5)}$ What does adding $-7$ to $\color{orange}{-3(-9x-5)}$ do? $-3(-9x-5)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(-9x-5)-7$.